My robotic Best friend and yours
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: When the GundamForce&Ms.RAIMI land in,Bubble Town the usual trouble follows them around, because an old Dark Axis admiral comes to Bubble Town with the help of a new face and powers. Can the Gundam Force and Botties save everyone?  HIATUS And Plot Changes!
1. Chapter 1

Shute sat at his chair, trying to do a 'Rubix' Cube. His hair had grown somewhat and slid from behind his ear, getting into his face. His left hand instinctlivly brushed it back behind his ear and went back to the colorful cube. Captain sat in his chair as well, looking at their cooridinates. A Dimension Warp Hole was coming close. And was prepared to enter it.

"You hot-head!"

"HEY! STOP WITH THE FLOWERS! YOU SLIMEY KNIGHT!"

_**BANG**_

"HAHAHAH!"

"WHY YOU! COME HERE YOU WEAK KNIGHT AND FIGHT!"

Shute sighed, putting the cube down onto his lap. He again brushed his hair out of his face. "Should I stop them?". "Its their fifth fight today. I think they should learn a lesson." Captain replied, keeping his optics on the screen in front of him. Shute gave him a shocked look, Captain wasn't one to be mean, but then again even Sayla, the nicest girl in the universe, would get tired of Zero and Baku's fighting.

Shute nodded, pulled his 'Rubix' Cube back up to his face and continued to twist and turn the boxes, all in hopes to put every color cube in their orignal colored side. "So where are we heading now Cappy?"

"...Its a new world." Captain brought the world's information they gathered from its electric force. They were close enough to enter the world's Data Base where ever they were hidden.

"Its like Neotopia really. Robots and what not...But no gundams, just miscellanous there are more Robots then humans." Captain informed Shute. Sending the information in an E-mail to and Professor Kao Lynn.

"Cool!...But with that many bots, some are bound to be Dark Axis..." Shute thought about it, though not stopping his turning and twists. "Yes, most likely. Oh." Captain found a file he thought was very needed to know. He quickly looked around his chair for his USB cable, finding it on the floor next to him, he plugged it into a port hole on his helmet, and plugged the other end to 's computer port hole. "Upload file ." Captain told the AI.

"Uploading file number eight-two-eight-'V'-'K'-, to Captain Gundam." Came 's soothing,motherly voice. Soon Captain saw the files in front of his optices, within his computer head. Guess when they say 'Brain As Fast As A Computer.' They are not kidding.

"What was it Captain?" Shute asked his Best Friend. Its not common for Captain for gasp.

"FIEND! GIVE IT BACK!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Baku came through from the elevator, running around the control chairs to the front of the front window. Zero's helmet under his left arm.

Zero then came through the elevator, once it went back up and down, no helmet on. He looked seriously mad. "YOU DESPICABLE-"

"Give it back Bakunetsumaru." Shute told Baku, still fiddling with the cube's sides.

"First he must say sorry!" Bakunetsumaru came back. Even a samurai knew how to be polite.

"Zero..."Shute looked up to Zero. His expression not so thrilled as Zero's.

"..." Zero growled. This was very un-suave, but being polite in manners was one of the 'Code Of Chivraly's" most important rule."I Am sorry Baku." Zero grimaced.

...Bakunetsumaru throw Zero's helmet back to him. "Apology accepted." Baku then grumbled somehting under his breath, lookind dow nthe other way.

"WHAT?" Zero seemed to hear.

"Both of you."Captain told them. "We are about to travel Dimensions, get into your seat, please."

Zero nor Baku could argue with Captain. They sat in their seat, above,behind Shute's and Captain's.

"Fasten Your Seat Belts." Came 's voice. Everyone nodded and buckled in. Traveling Dimensions wasn't so easy. Shute put his legs up, and put his head between them."DearMana" He mumbled.

**BubbleTown.**

"Connor...You gonna ea-"

"Have it Mong."

Mong licked his lip, rubbing his hand together. He took Conner's last chocolate,glazed donut and opped it in his mouth, eating it in one bite.

"I'm pretty sure this is why you Maxmize. TO LOSE WEIGHT." Abbie giggled. Connor and Chip joined in. "Not my fault. I like to eat." Mong came back. "And I'm pretty sure girls have make up to look good."

"OOOOooooh~" Came their robots. Cubix,DonDon,Maxmize and Cerebix.

"Atleast I have a perfect-" Abbie got up from her seat and gestured to her slim body. "Body Figure."

DonDon and Connor both whistled. "She got yah." Came MaxMize, hating to say it. "Yeah." Mong sighed. "Its just An off day."

"So you guys want to hang at my dad's Donut place tomorrow again?" Conner asked his friends.

"Well if he keeps giving us free donuts, Mong might live here." Chip teased.

"Hey!" Mong stood. Not Chip too.

"Same Time tomorrow?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah." Connor agreed.

Abbie got up and waved by to her friends, jumping on her hover bike, DonDon taking a place on the handle bars, and off they flew. Chip and Mong did the same, flying home. Connor picked up the plates and took them inside the store. His father was cleaning the counter with a wet towel. "Had a fun day?".

"Always Dad." Connor replied, walking into the kitchen,Cubix following him suit. Connor gave the plate to one of the clean up bots and it put it in the dishwasher.

"I have a strange feeling in my gut." Connor said. "Me too." His dad agreed. It was deep down. like something was gonna happen or they would meet a long lost friend. "I too." Came Cubix's deep voice.

Connor and his father, Graham, shurgged it off. But Cubix held on to the feeling. A tinge went through Connor and Cubix's head.

_"Get ready for landing."_

"You say something pop?" Connor asked his father. Graham shook his head, not hearing a thing.

"hmmm..." Connor looked up to his robotic friend.

"Well, lets head home. The bots can close up." Graham grabbed his jacket from a stool, looking in it's left pocket for his car keys. "I'll meet up with you." Connor waved to his dad. Graham sighed, going out of his shop to his car, sometimes he wished Cubix didn't have a bike mode.

After awhile of helping the cleaning bot, Connor and Cubix exited the shop. Connor yawned, stretching up to the dakr blue sky, the only light source from the street lights. Cubix tapped Connor on the shoulder, Connor looked to Cubix who was pointing up to the sky. Connor looked and saw it. A shooting star of some sort.

It looked like it was going to fast, and he felt the ting again.

_" please try to slow down please! _ Is going to be sick."_

"...You hear that?" Connor asked Cubix, hoping he heard too.

"...Yes. Who was it?" Cubix said.

" I don't know. But lets be ready for anything." Connor looked up to Bot, who smiled,^^, and nodded. Cubix formed into 'Hover' mode, and Connor jumped on. And off they went into the night.

"Shute are you alright?" Captain asked his Best Friend,worried. Shute was throwing up behind a tree, hands on the tree. That ride was seriously bumpy and falling out of the sky isn't exactly 'Fun'.

" I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy and queasy." Shute assured Captain. He could the worry in his voice and didn't want to distress him any further.

" Let us hope." Zero commented as he looked around. They were lost.

" This place is full of electricity!" Bakunetsumaru exclaimed.

"It is, 'Litereally'. Since they have so many bots." Captain told Baku,putting on his head lights.

"I'm good." Shute put up his hands, walking away from the tree..."Oh N-" Shute ran back to the tree. Captain,Zero and Baku sighed.

"This is a good enough place for to be hidden. Lets go back in. I'll make some soup." Captain headed back in. "Ms. RAIMI damage report." "Damages are small, can be fix in a week." RAIMI reported to Captain .

"A WEEK?" Baku yelled. "That doesn't sound so small if we must stay a week."

" Well, that is enough time for us recon here ." Shute groaned, as Zero helped him to the ship.

"Do not talk. You need your strengh, brave Shute." Zero cooed.

"Hmph. Fine." Baku went over to Shute and helped Zero, help Shute. It would be a long night.

_**Author's Note: **_

_Now I blame 4kids, which is The CW4Kids...No matter how much you change your name, Channel and programming, you still suck at dubbing 4Kids!~ X3_

_Now my reason for blaming them is because they re-added Cubix on July 28th ,2010._

_And that helped me remember the show more. I have been thinking about Cubix for awhile, but I think Iforgot the name. And then I remember playing thePS2 game._

_I love Cubix and 're somuch a like. And they almost the same FanFics._

_Cubix's are By the great 'NeoTheGreat' Lol. I think forgot a word in their username. andCaptain's fanfics by. 'CharonSaberCat'!_

_Cubix and Captain both have a fanfic of them hurting their best friend, who is a peppy yougnboy who fixes bots,, andblaming themselve's and punishing theirselve's. Though Shute has the ability of inventing, being cooler than ._

_And they have a fanfic of them...I just forgot the other...Ohwell._

_So anyways. This is going to be a three way crossover. _

_**'Sd Gundam Force.'XCubix:Robots For EveryOne'X'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'= A lot of bull for Shute& Captain+Connor&Cubix.**_

_And SDG is a bit better with the 3D animation and it has its Category now. But it use to be in Misc. too...Maybe if we made enough fanfics for Cubix, it too will be a category._

_Captain: Here we are again._

_Shute:Yup..._

_Connor:...She's made other Fiction about you guys?  
Captain: One too many._

_Shute: Be prepared for a bunch of B.S, once she's hook...She's hooked._

_Cubix: I think I'm going to be in the closet._

_Connor: Wait up for me._

_Captain: I'll go get our closet kit._

_Shute: Make room for me and Captain_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think it is?"

"...Looks like a giant U.F.O"

"ALIENS?"

"It h'aws A beeg face awn it."

"Well its on our property." Hela sighed as she went into 'The Pit'. The kids looked back to their leader-figure friend. "Theres a door, someone go knock on it.I have a bot who needs repairment."

...

"..." Everyone looked to Connor and Cubix. Connor formed a sweatdrop on his head.

"^^" Cubix looked down to Connor, all game. Connor could see his friend was all for it and he guessed he was too.

Connor cautiously came to the door of the ship, he could hear clattering from the inside.

"FIEND! YOU BRING BACK MY CAPE" Came sooth,woman-like voice. Though it sounded like a woman, it was also defined more as a male's.

"GIVE BACK MY SWORDS, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A KNIGHT!" Came a tough, childish like voice.

"WEAK SAMURAI!"yelled the sooth voice.

Connor stopped,Five steps from the door, maybe this wa-

"Hello?" Cubix knocked on the door happily, a question mark appearing on his optic visor.

...

Cubix knocked again.

...Knock  
"Cubix!" Connor whispered.

Knock...Knock...

"SOMEONE GET THE DOO-BLERGH!" There was a vomiting noise.

"..."

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID HOT-HEAD!"

"MEEEE! YOU EGOTISTIC IDIOT!"

**.**

Cubix and Connor stood at the door. "o.o;;" Even the others behind them were shocked.

The door slid open to show a robot, a bit shorter then Cubix...Ok a whole lot some what. It barely reached Connor. It was white and blue, with big blasters on it's back, and a big V-fin on his forhead.

It looked up to Connor,then to Cubix. And his face-Plate slid open.

"Hello." Captain greeted. He knew it would better if he didn't say his name so easily.

"...Hi." Cubix greeted back happily'^^', Connor too shocked to reply. All Connor did was wave.

Captain's scanner went down and began a scan of Cubix and Connor. He found their file in the Data Base files he uploaded it...Then realized Cubix had done an emotional face.

"WHO IS IT?" Yelled the Tough voice.

Captain was snapped out of thoughts. "Two Citizens of the town. Connor and his friend,Cubix." Captain replied back.

"H-How did you-?" Connor was shocked Captain knew his name. Or even knew Cubix's.

"I Am Captain Gundam, leader of the Gundam Musai and Gundam Force." Captain saluted.

Then came a red robot, same height as Captain. He had two swords in his hands.

"Hello. I Am Bakunetsumaru! Blazing Samurai Of Ark!" Baku chimed, doing a facial expression.

"I..."Connor was speechless.

"I'm cubix! And this is my Best Friend Connor!" Cubix greeted Bakunetsumaru happily.

"..."Baku looked off to the side. "HEY! MY RICEBALLS!" Baku yelled angrily, running off in to the ship.

"Hahaha!" laughed the soothing voice. Then another bot liked the other two floated into view.

"I Am Zero The Winged Knight Of Lacroa." Zero bowed.

"H-...H...Hes floating." Connor nearly fell back, but Cubix caught him. How could he float with no wings?

" Are you alright Connor?" Cubix as his friend, saddening his expression.

"He's in big shock. Give him some time." Captain replied, seeing Connor's body status on his scanner.

Captain,Zero and Bakunetsumaru followed Connor and Cubix back to 'The Pit'.

"We are very sorry." The three gundams bowed. " could not see,neither did we. Itwas too dark and we were tired." captain said.

"...?" Abbie questioned. She only saw Zero,Baku and Captain himself.

"Out vessel, M'lady." Zero got on knee in front of Abbie and snapped two fingers. A purple rose appeared in his fingers." You are very beautiful, M'lady Abbie. You come so close to being as beautiful as this Adoring 'Princess Rose'." Zero cooed.

Abbie's face turned red as she took the rose from Zero. She looked the other way, hand over her face. she never knew a robot could be so handsome,Suave,polite-

(Let me just skiip her thoughts...)

"You named your ship?" Mong asked.

"No. Our Ship's 'AI', is named ." Captain told them.

"Wow. I've always thought of putting an 'AI' in a ship. Or maybe a hover scooter." Hela said as she wiped her hand with a towel, coming out of a back room.

"Yes. is repairing herself right now. Do you mind if we stay parked there?" Captain asked.

"No. its ok. Though you have to answer our questions." Hela said slyly.

...The little gundams looked at each other...They nodded.

"But may we get some medicine first?"Captain asked."Our Best Friend is sick from our landing and we just ran out of medical supplies."

"Yeah, we have a 'Medical Kit' in the back." Hela pointed to the back with a thumb.

_Poof_

"Thank You M'lady. Your kindness is most appreciated." Zero held out a flower to her.

Hela joined Abbie, blushing.

Captain quickly ran to the back, looking for the Medical Kit.

"Wow. Whose this 'Best Friend' of yours?" Mong asked Bakunetsumaru.

"...His name is 's a fleshy like you." Baku poked at Mong's stomach. "Except thinner! YOU MUST EXERCISE! MY MASTERWOULD NEVER TOLERATE SUCH LAZINESS!" Baku yelled. "YOU NEED TO BE DISCIPLINED!"

"Bawl'ieve ME I've tried." Maxmize sighed.

"GAH! NONESENSE! You must use an 'Educational Slapping Fan'!" Baku told him.

"...Hmmm." Maxmize listened to Baku's words.

Captain ran past them all, back to the ship. _Hold On Shute._

"I think thatswho was vomiting earlier."" Connor whipered to Cubix.

Connor,Cubix,Abbie,DonDon,Mong,Maxmize,Hela,Chip and Cerebix all entered . Theship was huge and seemed to have an 'AC'. They entered an elevator and went up one level. There were severl room doors down the corridor. But they only saw in one, except for Zero who went into a room next to the one they entered. There came a soft girl's.

"I feel better Zero."

"That is good Princess." Zero said, standing in the door frame."But I don't think you should get out of bed yet I-"

"I don't want me to have fun." The voice complained.

"NO!NO! Princess! I-"Zero quickly floated in the room,the door shutting behind him.

"Shute. You feeling any better?" Captain asked his best friend. Shute looked to Captain, giving him his award winning 'Itsok,its cool,your awesome, thankyou,cool.' smiled. "Of course Cappy! No Worries!" Shute chimed.

Everyone could've sworn Captain's metal lips formed into a smile. "Good...We've met some people." Captain gestured to 'The Botties."

Connor smiled. He knew such a friendship. "I'm Connor! And this is MY BestFriend Cubix!" he smiled.

Cubix put up a hand. "Hi!" He waved . Doing an expression.

Shute stiffled back a laugh. Captain looked at Shute,knowing what he was thinking.

Cubix had a question back on his visor now.

"I'm abbie! And this is my best friend DonDon!" Abbie smiled, going in front of Connor.

"HIYA!" DonDon flew over to them.

"I'M Mong!"Mong put a finger to his chest, prooudly. "And this is my Best Friend Maxmize!"

"Yah! Hello!" Maxmize rolled over to them.

"Hi. My name is Chip. And this is my best friend Cerebix." jumped ahead.

"Good Evening." Cerebix came up to them.

"Wow! Its great too meet you guys!" Shute exclaimed. "I'm Shute! special member of the Gundam Force! Me and Captain are best friends too!"

"Best."Captain nodded. He could feel his 'Soul Drive' run faster. A glow illuminated from his chest.

_He's the best. My best Friend._

"Woooah~" The Botties chimed. Though Connor and Cubix felt something warm them.

"Whats that?" Cubix asked, amazed.

"...My Soul Drive..."Captain looked down at his chest. and put a hand over it.

_**Author'sNote:**_ _No worries, KHR will come in soon. We just need the Gundam Force and The Botties to get more friendly._

_If your wwondering about Rele. She was relaxing in her room, then got a little sick on the...'Landing'._

_Thanks for reading! *Throws a Muffin into the crowd* Fight forit! Kufufufufu~_

_PLEASE __**READ&REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats an Soul drive?"Asked Mong.

" Its my energy source. What gves me power." Captain explained.

"...Can...Can we see it?" Abbie asked. Captain looked up to Shute, who smiled assuringly.

Captain nodded, he opened his chest compartment, there came a whirring sound and the source came from a golden orb, two rings spinning fast around it, a golden light illuminated from it. Inside was a flame. " Does it burn?" Chip asked.

"No." shute replied for Captain."Its actually warm.I'v felt it." Shute pulled the blankets off his body and sat up. "Shute I think you should stay in bed." Captain protested to Shute's movements.

"Oh, I'm fine Cappy! No worries!" shute smiled, sliding off the bed. He stretched up.

He was connor's height. " How old are you Shute? Where are you guys from?" Chip asked.

"Wait. We should ask the questions with Hela." Connor said. The Botties nodded. "Right."

"Ok!Lets just go geet Zero and the Princess!" Shute ran out the room.

"The Princess?" The botties asked. "Yes. Of Lacroa." Captain replied,his Soul Drive slowing down.

"We'll explain later." Baku said.

"...Wow..." Connor,Mong and Chip gasped. The Princess was beautiful. "Hello. I Am Princess Rele Of Lacroa." Rele greeted happily. "Yes. Is she not beautiful?" Zero bowed to Rele. Abbie got a little jealous at Rele, she was beutiful. " Let us go." Rele smiled, but to the Bottie's shock, she ran to Shute's side. "Right." He grinned. Rele flushed at the boy's enthusiasm.

They exited who gave a report of her status. "My repairs are going fine. Another six days and a half will do." Captain nodded. "Do not strain your circuits." Captain told her.

They only had to walk about five steps to the Bottie's hangout, The Pit. Hela was working on a robot in the outside bor was a junk Bot that was found in the garbage by a young girl who couldn't fix it herself, she desperately wanted a bot, a friend, being new to town.

And Hela couldn't say no to this cute girl's charm. "He's almost done." Hela confirmed, a screw driver, in one hand and a ranch in the other. The robot's chest was open,Hela hovering over it, the young girl sitting on the end of the table. Nodding to Hela's words."...Why are all robots males?" the girl asked...

..."Idunno." Hela shrugged.

"Hela!" Yelled Mong. "We've got the 'Shortie's' friend!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SHORTY'? FATTY!" Bakunetsumaru yelled.

"Yes. I am a perfect size for elegance!" Zero exclaimed.

"Pfffft." Mong teased. "Yah. Your aw'll Short!" Maxmizer agreed.

"Ha! I'm perfect! Why I'm even stronger then you! And much more good looking." Zero scoffed, putting a hand to face elegantly. "I must agree with my knight." Rele smiled.

"That a challenge?" Mong smirked. "Yah, I'll take you down!" Maxmizer stretched his biceps.

Hela reluctantly faced her customer. "I'm sorry. They're kids." The girl giggled. "No worries."

"I'll even join in! I Am much more stronger then ZERO." Baku joined in the fight. "HAH!" Zero laughed at Baku.

"The four of you!" Shute tried to calm them down like usual.

"We're gonna question them now." Chip said, taking a seat at a chair. Hela sighed, looking to her customer once more. "Mind if I take a break?" "No. Go ahead. I'll look over him." The girl slid off the table, and looked at her soon to be bot.

"Woah." shute noticed the bot. He went to the table. "Mind if I take a look?" Shute asked.

"Go ahead." The girl and Hela did. "Nice parts. But I'd put a bigger memory chip, so he can upload stuff from the Internet. And maybe a light in his eyes." shute said.

"Really?" hela questioned. It wasnt a bad idea."Maybe this guy should join The Botties" Hela said.

"'The Botties'?" Shute,Zero and Captain asked.

"Thats our group! We're known wide." Abbie said with pride. "Please do tell us." Rele pushed.

...The Botties all look to one another and smiled...

And so The Gundam Force got comfy while The Botties told their story. Captain sat on a chair in front of a table,Shute sitting next to him, Rele sat next to Shute, Zero sat around the corner of the table close to Rele and Baku next to Zero. And the youg girl next to her bot.

"And thats what happened this summer." Connor smiled.

"Wow! Awesome!" Shute exclaimed. The Botties smirked.

...

"Awesome for a summer vacation, day!" The Gundam Force agreed.

"Ohyah?" Mong and Maxmizer asked.

"How was YOUR summer?" Abbie questioned.

The Gundam Force all busted up laughing.

" It all starts when I met the coolest Gundam! Captain Gundam!" Shute gave Captain a hug. Captain looked down shyly. The story went on.

"So I tried to fix Captain, but it took awhile, but I did somehow." Shute said.

"I have the projector still in me...And the memories." Captain said.

"NO!...Later" Shute blushed, sweat dropping. The Botties looked confused, but kept listening.

"Then the Dai-Shogun Of Light and Virtue appeared!" Baku explained some of the story, Captain now using his project. "...Who we found out later, to be a young Gundam-Musha, named GenkiMaru." The gundam Forced groaned.

"Musha Gundams grow up?" Hela asked

"yes." Baku nodded."And Knight Gundams come from spirit eggs." Rele said. "And Neotopia Gundams are just built." shute added. "Neotopia is just like this, but more nature." Captain said.

They continued their story.

"And so I had to defeat my old comrad...Deed...DeathScythe..." Zero sighed.

"All because of me." Rele said sadly. " Because he fell in love with me." she cried.

"NO! PRINCESS!" Zero bowed to rele. "It is not your fault your so beutiful!" Zero cired.

"Any who." shute continued.

" Then...Madnug sacrificed him self...For The General..." captain said, looking down.

"Captain, its not your fault, he let go..."shute tried to cheer him up.

"Wow. You had a Brother." Chip said in Awe.

"...No...Have. I'll save him. He gets given the mission with a couple of months. He's still in training." captainsaid. "We'll save him." shute agreed. The Gundam Force nodded.

The story continued.

"So we saved the world. And are guarding the dimensions!" The Gundam Force cheered.

"wow..."The Botties awed. "...Maybe...Its a tad...Better..." Abbie said,pouting.

"I should call Chief Haro, to inform him we're fine." Captain said. "Later. The Chief won't mind!" shute smiled.

"So...We're just one little dimension in a sea of others?" Hela asked.

"Yeah."Shute said. Hela just nodded.

"Only Dr.K gave us trouble and Solex every now and then. But no, 'Dark Axis' refuges." Connor said. "But if there were, me and Cubix are ready for the job!" Connor smiled at Cubix next to him. "You Got It!" Cubix put up a thumbs up,smiling'^^'.

Shute kept in his laughter. He put an arm around Captain. knowing how Captain felt about emotion expressions. " Whats the matter?" Connor asked. " Captain can't do expressions so well. He's still not use to emotions." Shute explained. "I have never expressed them until I met Shute." Captain sighed. "..." Zero couldn't keep in his laughter. "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HIM WHEN HE GOT THE INSTALLMENT!" Zero cried. Baku gave out a little chuckle."Or when the Dark Princess tried to get the White Bagu-Bagu from Captain."...Baku and Zero busted up laughing.

"YOU GUYS!" Shute held back his laughter. "Come on!". Captain sighed."Just laugh." he insisted. "...Like when you try?" Zero asked...The Gundam Force busted out in hysterics, but Rele."I wasn't there." she sighed, But was happy Shute was enjoying himself.

"Cubix is a bit naive." Connor said. "No!" Cubix defended himself. "Captain is too." Shute smiled. "No. I have a computer in my head." Captain defended himself as well.

"Well to join the Botties, you gotta fix a robot within Twenty-Four hours." Hela said. "But since you fixed Captain within a day...I say your in.". "Yeah." The Botties agreed.

"No. I'll do it again. Captain doesn't really count since he wasn't really broken." shute stood up. "...Well...Pick any bot from the garbage piles over there. when you find one your going to fix, your Twenty-Four hours start." Hela said. "Now back to your bot." Hela said to the girl, who was listening happily. "You guys are amusing like people say."the girl giggled. Hela went back to work on her bot.

"What about you Rele?" Abbie asked the Princess.

"oh no. I couldn't fix a thing. Do you mind if I spectate and hang out?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Sure. We don't mind." mong,Chip and Connor sighed dreamily."Thanks you." Rele bowed her head. "Zero. I'm going to call my father, to check up on things. " Zero nodded to Rele's words.

"I must train! I haven't in a day!" Bakunetsumaru exclaimed. taking out his swords. "I will be outside." Baku went out, slashing his swords.

"I shall train with him." Zero floated out." Zero!" Abbie called out. "Yes M'lady?" Zero asked.

"...How do you...Flaot?" She asked. "Don-Don has wings...I...Youdon't." Abbie hesitated.

"I do have wings. Thy is not called 'The winged Knight for nothing M'lady. And once you see me join together with The Feather Dragon Fenn, you will see my wings! And my true Elegance!" Zero nodded."...But why can't we see them now and only when you fuse with you pet Fenn?" Mong asked. "Because only those with Magic and or power of Mana can see them now. Butwith fenn, who is not a pet but a friend, my power is so strong Mana bursts out of them, and they can not be shielded!" Zero said proudly

"ZERO! ARE YOU GOING TO TRAIN WITH ME OR NOT? I MUST TRAIN TO HOLD THE SACRED ARMOR LONGER! THE-"

"Yes..Yes... Was able to be in it for Days and Months." Zero mocked, floating to Bakunetsumaru.

"Captain, will you help me?" Shute asked Captain. "Of Course Shute." Captain nodded.

And the duo went out to the garbage piles, in search of a robot.

_**Author'sNotes:**__ Yup. Chapter three..._

_**In the Closet**_

_Connor:I have a bad feeling in my gut._

_Cubix:...Anyone else feel that tingling sensation?_

_Captain:OHGAWD! SHE'S GOING TO PAIR YOU! _

_Cubix: WHAT?...No Srsy. wut?*Nyron*_

_Shute:...Ithinkisawhisinnocenceflyaway._

_Captain:...Sigh...Nice knowing you._

_Cannit:..Anyonehere?_

_Cubix: Cannit is stll out there._

_Captain...I think we should pull him in here too._

_Cannit:ACK!_

_Shute: too late._

_Me: Kufufufu~_

_Tsuna*Adult*: Oi. reborn. Isn't it coming to ...That...Corssing day?_

_Reborn:yes. Yes it is. Youbest get the rings ready._

_Tsuna: First...Ima call the Dai-Shogun. He'll help us out._


End file.
